


insouciant

by mrpascals



Series: redamancy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpascals/pseuds/mrpascals
Summary: It starts to rain outside the Razor Crest as you wait for Din to return. Worries about the decision you both took a few weeks ago start to come up in your mind.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: redamancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	insouciant

**Author's Note:**

> edit april 25th, 2020: i changed the title of the story, but it’s still part two of redamancy
> 
> decided to write a part two since the idea of comforting another during a storm wouldn’t leave my mind. this is just a blurb, I was feeling soft and wanted to continue to write for this universe. whatever. feedback is always welcomed.

**insouciant (adj)** free from worry, concern or anxiety

The rain drops echoes inside the Razor Crest as they fall on roof of it, making a soothing noise that calms you. You fumble with the wiring under the console, trying to fix the problem you’ve been having with one of the levers for a while. The Child slept peacefully in this cradle that settled on one of the copilot’s seat, while Din was out looking for a quarry. He had offered you to come, but you refused arguing the kid couldn’t be alone. Deep down you just wanted to stay in today. So you did, doing domestic things like cleaning and taking care of the little one.

It’s been a while since he’s gone, the night has already fallen, but you’re not worried. You know he’s going to be fine, he always is. You’re just worried he’s going to catch a cold out there in the rain. Even so, with little preoccupation in your heart, you can’t sleep until he arrives. It’s just something that started happening since you started staying in with the kid. You just can’t sleep without him, you’ve tried many times but it just won’t happen unless Din is in the ship.

A spark comes out of the wiring you’re trying to fix and it burns your finger; you hiss withdrawing your hand from the wires and cursing softly. Blood starts to prick out of your skin and you’re quick to put it in your mouth, sucking on the red substance. Standing up, you sigh and walk towards the ladder to the hull with the intention of bandaging your finger.

The hull is cold and you shiver as you fumble with the first aid kit in the storage cabinet. It’s always cold when he’s not here, somehow. Suddenly, you start to miss him. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling, for sure, but this time it’s strong and bold and you feel empty inside. You’re tempted to send a message via comlink, but you don’t want to distract him from the job.

You suddenly remember the first time you met him. Back then, you had been assigned to catch a gambler with him and, no matter how many times he’d told you he worked alone, you insisted you’d just worked together this time.

“After this, you won’t have to see me ever again.” You had told him, then.

That was, obviously, not the case.

You didn’t want to admit it, but he intimidated you. You remember thinking he was so big and you thought you were so little. You had the privilege of working beside one of the best bounty hunters in the Galaxy and it made you nervous. So you have him your best, keeping your guard up and fighting beside him.

Din on the other side… He thought you were beautiful. _Mesh'la_ was the first word that came to his mind when he first saw your face. You looked so pretty and innocent, it was hard to believe you were as vicious as him. After watching you fight with the quarry and save his life in the same night, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. Even after he left, even days, weeks after, you wouldn’t leave his mind. He couldn’t afford the luxury of looking for you, the job calling him to different planets in short periods of time. But he had found you, accidentally, weeks after your job together, in a planet called Yavin 4.

He was looking for supplies in a fair market when he landed his eyes on you. You were crouched in front of a kid who had tears on his eyes and watched you attentively as you performed magic tricks to him. The kid was lost, for sure, and you were trying to distract him and calm him down. Din observed as the boy cracked a smile to you and you laughed, taking his hand into yours and starting to look for his parents. For a moment, your eyes settled on his and you almost smiled if it weren’t for the kid’s parents who showed up just in time. They had tried to offer you credits in exchange for taking care of the boy but you refused politely.

“New helmet?” You had asked when he went to your encounter. Din just tilted the helmet towards you and that’s when the story of both of you began.

The sound of the hatch opening pulls you out of your thoughts and you watch as Din walks in the ship, soaking wet. You smile at him when he looks at you, a sympathetic smile when you see he’s alone.

“No luck?” You ask him as he presses the button on the wall to close the hatch. He sighs, then shakes his head as you finish bandaging your finger. “Maybe you’re just getting old.”

A modulated chuckle echoes the hull as he removes his wet gloves. “I’d like to think you were not there to help.”

You smile as you walk towards him, helping him remove the armor. “You’ll get them tomorrow.”

“If they don’t leave tonight,” He replies, removing his helmet. You just shake your head and chuckle, removing his chest plate. He catches your hand and looks at the bandaged finger with a frown between his brows. “What happened?”

“I was trying to fix that lever in the console.” You shrug. “You know, that one that never works.”

“On your own?” Concern masked his tone, his cold fingers tracing circles on your injured hand. He brings you hand to his lips for a moment, pressing a kiss on your skin.

“Yeah, I can handle myself.” You beam at him.

“Apparently not.” A playful smile curves the corner of his lips and you smack him on chest, lightly.

“Shut up.” You laugh. “Go take a shower, you need some rest.”

You start to make your way to the cockpit but he grabs your wrist before you can walk away from him.

“I missed you out there,” Din confesses and you know what he means. You that after he decided to go back for the Child, back in Nevarro, things changed. Before, you’d go bounty hunting with him and it was fun, you loved working beside him. But, now, you stay in, look over the kid.

“We can’t leave him alone,” You tell him, your heart heavy. You missed it too, you realize, your heart goes heavy. Biting your lip, you look away from him as a thought came to your mind.

“What is it?” He asks, softly, putting your hand flat on his chest.

“If you’re serious about having another baby, I–” You let out a shaky breath. “If you really want this–”

“Hey,” He pulls you closer and cups your cheeks with both hands. “I want it. Do you?”

You nod, tears blurring your vision. “It’s just… Our lives are never going to be the same–”

“I know.” He touches your forehead with his. “If you’re having second thoughts–”

“I’m not!” You’re quick to say, taking his hands in yours and looking into his eyes. “Are you?”

“No, I want this.”

“Good.” You try to smile. “I’m just… Scared. That’s all.”

“Come here.” He pulls you to a hug and you groan, feeling the wetness of his clothes on you.

“Baby, you’re all wet!” You cry out and he laughs.

“That’s my line.”

You look at him with pure shock on your face and smack him again on the chest. “You pervert!”

Din smiles at you and kisses your lips. “Let’s just go to bed, okay? You need to sleep too.”

“You know I can’t rest until you’re back.”

“Yeah, I know.”

You head back to the cockpit to check on the Child, feeling your own eyes get heavy. Letting out a yawn, you sigh at the sight of the green bean sleeping peacefully just like when you put him to sleep. Rubbing your eyes, you walked to your quarters, the one you shared with Din.

Undoing the lace of your boots, you yawn, finally letting tiredness take control of your body. Now that Din is home, you could get some rest. Your shirt ends on the middle of your thighs after you take off your trousers and you bother to put a nightgown to sleep, but you do pull a pair of wool socks from the drawer under the bed and put them on to warm your feet. The thick grey wool goes up to the middle of your calf and you sigh at the sensation.

A low thunder sound rumbles in the distance as Din enters the small room, watching as you rest your head on the pillow. 

“Are those my socks?” He kisses your forehead as he lays beside you, his hair still damp from the shower. He’s shirtless, wearing a dark pair of sweatpants and you sigh at the view.

“Yep.” You turn the bed light off.

“How’s the little one?” He asks, pulling you closer to him.

“Sleeping like the baby he is,” You smile with closed eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands on your hips as they pull you even closer.

The only sounds are the low thunders and drops of rain on the roof of the ship for a moment, until Din whispers your name in the darkness. You hum in response, eyes still closed.

“You wanna try it?” He asks, and you know exactly what he’s referring to. You open your eyes and seek his in the dark, almost smiling.

“Now?”

He shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah.”

You plant a kiss on his lips. “We have to be quiet.”

Din’s lips travel through your cheeks and jawline making you sigh quietly as his mouth reaches your neck. His hand slips under your shirt, massaging the soft skin on your waist and cupping one of your breasts. He leaves wet kisses on the sensitive skin of your neck and you bite your lip to suppress a moan, already feeling yourself get wet. Your fingers tangle in his soft hair as he lets go of your breast and tugs at the waistband of your underwear, slipping his hand inside and touching your cunt. You shiver at the cold touch as he starts circling your clit; your mouth seeks his and as you deepen the kiss, he starts moving on the bed, getting on top of you. You let out a tiny groan as he inserts a finger inside you, opening your legs for him to settle in between them. Your hand cups his bulge through the sweatpants and you feel how hard he is already.

A loud thunder rips in the sky, making the walls of the Razor Crest tremble and you jump gasping and letting go of him, startled by the sound. He tenses too, obviously being taken by surprise with the very loud noise. A beat of silence passes and you both chuckle at each other, feeling your hearts go back to their normal pace. Din kisses your lips again and moves his fingers inside you.

A small whimper coming from the cockpit interrupts you both and he sighs, burying his face on your neck. You smile, also disappointed as your lay a hand on his chest.

“I’ll get him,” You say, softly as he withdraws his hands from you and rests his back on the mattress. “You rest, okay? Gotta catch that quarry tomorrow.”

Din smiles at your back as you leave the quarters and head to the cockpit. The chill air in the room raises goosebumps on your skin; you walk towards the cradle on the copilot’s seat and take the child into your arms. By now, he’s fully crying, ears flopped down and tears in his big eyes.

“Did that loud noise scare you?” You ask him, softly as you let him nestle on your shoulder. His tears soak your white shirt but you don’t care. “It’s okay, baby, it’s just a noise, it won’t hurt you.”

The kid whimpers once more, and looks over your shoulder, sensing his father’s presence in the ship. He looks at you with hope in his eyes, silently asking you to be in Din’s arms.

“Daddy’s too tired right now, green bean,” You whisper to him. More tears flood his eyes and he starts crying again. You press your lips on his forehead and rocks him a bit, trying to make him fall asleep again.

“Here, I got him,” Din’s soft voice echoes in the cockpit behind you. You look at him and, at the sound of his voice, the Child immediately stops crying and stretches his little arms towards him.

“Din-”

“It’s okay,” He interrupts you and takes the baby from you and brings him to his chest.

The Child always wants his dad when he’s scared and you don’t blame him. Din does give a sense of protection, a feeling of security you’ve never felt with anyone. You watch as he rocks the baby to make him fall asleep again. Deciding to give them privacy, you stroke his ears once more and squeeze Din’s shoulder after.

“Be there in five, _cyar'ika_ ,” He says as you make your way to the quarters.

Taking one look back, you see him nestling the kid on his shoulder and murmuring something in his ear. You smile at the view and get back to the room, sleep now completely taking control of you.

Several minutes later, when the Child was finally asleep, Din tucks him in and gets back to the quarters, hoping you both could finish what was started moments earlier. However, he finds you curled under the covers, snoring softly. He smiles at himself as he lays down beside you, getting under the covers and pulling you close to his chest. It could wait. Now you both need sleep.

He wasn’t the only one who needed rest, after all.


End file.
